


All I Want For Christmas

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Babies, Christmas, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Engineer Castiel, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Mention Of Homophobia, Professor Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas is used to being alone for the holidays. Now that all of his friends are in long-term relationships and have families of their own they don't have time for him, so Christmas is always a downer for him. Now cue the attractive man exiting the coffee shop he's passing one afternoon, and cue the near-boiling cup of coffee said man is holding. Accidental burns lead to a date and then to more. It's a Christmas Cas will never forget.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a happy little Christmas story. I'm sorry I'm a little late getting it published, I had some holiday shopping to do, and skunks to take care of. My daughter bought a pair that came from a petting zoo after it was closed down. They're so sweet, and I love petting them. Their names are Pepe and Flower. I forget what color she said Flower (the girl) is, but she 's a beautiful cream with a tan stripe. Pepe is the standard black and white. He's cuddly with me. Anyone else holds him, he tenses up but if I pick him up he instantly settles down and goes to sleep. It's a seratonin boost for us both! I'm in love with them. Since my daughter had work today I fed them. Also, tonight a kitten ended up in my care, and we found out she doesn't have a loving owner waiting for her return, she was thrown out. So she'll be staying here, at least for a while. My daughter named her Eleanor, and we're calling her Ellie. She has already decided that I'm her person. My cat Gus does NOT like that, lol. Oh well! 
> 
> I hope you like this story. Thank you for reading it.

**Dec 4th:**

**_All I Want for Christmas~_ **

He stood quietly, just watching the little train as it ran on its track, all around the brightly lit tree in the window. It was a cozy scene, and one that reminded him of his home when he’d been just a kid. His brother, Gabe had gotten a similar train set one Christmas and he’d wanted one of his own so very badly. Instead, he’d opened his gifts to find all of the things he hated. 

Baby dolls

Barbies

My Little Ponies

Asking for toy soldiers or train sets fell on deaf ears and it seemed like the more he asked for those things, the more dolls he received. His childhood bedroom had looked like Strawberry Shortcake threw up in there and no amount of posters could cover up the pink walls or ruffled bedspread. 

With a heavy sigh he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Remembering the past only ever brought him pain. Growing up in a deeply religious family where  _ both _ your parents were ministers had been agonizing but telling them at the tender age of sixteen that he was trans? Biggest mistake of his life. It had landed him in conversion therapy at a repurposed former summer camp. He’d barely survived. They’d done horrible things to him that still caused him nightmares, even all these years later. He’d managed to escape with two other boys, and he’d never gone home again. 

Once, a few years ago he’d looked his family up on Facebook. It came as no surprise at all to learn that his brother Michael had followed in their parents’ footsteps and become a minister, or that his sister Naomi had married one. His brother Gabe had moved out of the country, which was the furthest he could get from their overbearing parents but he’d only learned that from what he’d gleaned from Naomi’s public posts. Gabe didn’t have any social media accounts that he could find. What hit him like a punch to the gut was that his parents held a candlelight vigil each year for their dead daughter. All of their friends and even their extended family believed he was dead. Running away from that camp had been the best thing for him, but it had cost him every single person in his family. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, especially now that another Christmas was around the corner and he didn’t have anyone to spend it with.

He’d been on his own for twenty-two years, managing to put himself through night school so he could get his diploma, then struggling to put himself through college. From there he’d gotten a good job and begun his actual transition. To look at him now no one would ever see the frightened boy trapped in a girl’s body that he had once been. No, now he was a man, no longer scared of his parents, or of their hypocritical judgments. The only thing that sucke now was that he was alone.

Last Christmas had been rough. He’d been in a rocky relationship with a cheating boyfriend that was constantly gaslighting him and lied constantly about everything. Six months in and he finally came to the conclusion that the only reason he’d held on as long as he did was because he’d been so afraid of being alone. He was better off after kicking Kyle out but that didn’t make things easier, at least not in the ways he’d been hoping. His apartment was painfully quiet. Going online he’d sometimes find people to talk to but his friends led busy lives. They all lived in other states, and they were all either married or engaged. He just didn’t fit in with them anymore. Now he was the single friend that made them uncomfortable because they no longer had anything in common. He wanted what they had, he just hadn’t been able to find it yet. At thirty-eight he didn’t want to admit that he was losing hope.

He was deep in thought, brooding over his pathetic life when a few doors down from the window with the toy train there was a man coming out of the coffee shop. He’d been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t seen the man, and he definitely hadn’t seen the piping hot cup of coffee in his hand. Before he realized what was happening he had walked straight into the man, knocking him off balance and sending the hot cup of coffee straight at himself. He screamed in pain as the hot liquid splashed on him, and he stumbled backwards, bouncing off the coffee shop’s window before landing in a snow drift on his ass. 

“Hold still!” The voice was deep, commanding, and he obeyed immediately. Something icy cold was pressed against the side of his face and neck and right away he knew it was snow. Some of it slid down the inside of his shirt but he didn’t notice, all he could think about was how his skin burned, and how good the cold snow felt against it. 

The moment the coffee had splashed against his face he’d slammed his eyes shut. Nothing had gone in them, and for that he was grateful. Now he slowly blinked them open, and found himself face to face with the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes one. The man looked worried, and that worried  _ him _ .

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “It’s not an acceptable excuse but I was being plagued by a bad memory and wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you ok?” He asked. The furrow between the man’s brows smoothed out and he smiled. It made him even more beautiful.

“I’m fine, but I think you need to go to the hospital. This is a first degree burn, but it looks more like a second degree in some spots. That was hot, black, coffee, so there was nothing in it to cool it. You need to be treated by a doctor. I think I should drive you though. You ok with that?”

“Yes,” He replied quickly, perhaps too quickly because the man’s smile was widening and there was a mischievous glint in his green eyes. “I didn’t drive anyway, I’d have to walk home and get my car.”

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Cas. What’s yours?” He was focused enough on him that he was barely cognizant of just how much his skin hurt.

“I’m Dean. Come on, I’ll help you up.” He grasped him under one arm and hauled him to his feet. For some reason he was very pleased to find that Dean was taller than him. At six feet he’d never dated anyone taller than himself, not that he was assuming Dean was interested. He knew better than to get his hopes up, the man was probably straight anyway.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“You’re welcome. My car’s right here,” Dean directed him to a sleek, black Impala, a ‘67 or ‘68 he thought. “Hold on, let me unlock the door.” He leaned past him to put the key in and Cas caught the crisp, clean scent of aftershave. The man smelled amazing.

Once the door was open Dean was guiding him inside, his hand still pressed to the side of Cas’ face, holding the rapidly melting snow in place. He brought a hand up to swap with him so he could hold it himself. It was melting too fast so he dropped it outside before closing the door. Dean had gone around to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel.

“I’m sorry about your coffee, let me replace it.” He offered. 

“Nah, it’s not a big deal, it was like two bucks. I’m more worried about your burns. How’s the pain?” Dean asked.

He focused on it for a second and he realized he could feel every spot where the coffee had touched his skin. He touched a spot just under his eye and hissed. “I’ve been better.”

“I’m sure,” Dean laughed. They weren’t far from the hospital and he slid easily into traffic, making the drive quickly. “You from around here?” He asked, making small talk to draw his attention away from the pain. He appreciated that.

“No, not originally, but I’ve been here about fifteen years now. What about you?”

“I grew up in Kansas, lived there until last year. I got a job offer here, so I packed my stuff up and moved. It’s nice, but kind of lonely being away from my family,” Dean confessed. Yeah, he knew what it was like to be away from your family, but he certainly didn’t miss his own.

“What do you do?” He asked.

“I teach,” Dean replied. “I’m a professor at Wainwright.”

That was interesting. “What do you teach?”

“Anthropology and Intro to Bio Anthro and Human Evolution. What do you do?”

“I am an electrical engineer, I work for Power Core.” He replied. 

“Really? That’s interesting,” Dean glanced at him, offering him a smile, even as his eyes quickly darted over his face, checking to see how bad the burns looked. “Does that pay well?”

“Very well,” He replied. “I like what I do. I did consider starting my own business but I didn’t want the hassle, not when I like my job.”

“I can understand that. I wanted to be a firefighter when I was little, but by the time I got to high school I knew I wanted to teach. I love it.” Dean said with a smile. 

“I wanted to be a firefighter too. I even took the test, but I did so well at the electrical part, and I realized how easily it came to me. I passed the test but I decided to go to school for engineering instead.” That was a half truth. He’d passed the test but then been denied because they said he’d lied on his application. It was too much hassle and he really did love doing electrical work. Getting a degree in it made sense, and he made really good money.

“It’s good getting to do what you love. I wish everyone was so lucky,” Dean told him. “Don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” He nodded, then immediately regretted it. He hadn’t realized he had even made a sound until a soft groan passed his lips.

“How’s the pain now? We’re almost there. We’d  _ be _ there if this clown in front of us would get out of the way.” Dean strummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the truck in front of them to move forward after the light they’d been stopped at changed.

“It’s ok, I just shouldn’t have nodded.” He reassured him. 

“You said you moved here? Where are you originally from?” Dean asked.

“Illinois, about four hours southwest of Chicago. It’s a tiny place, a blip on the map really.” He didn’t really want to talk about his hometown, where everyone was either homophobic or racist. Most were both. It was one of the places north of the Mason Dixon line that felt like they belonged south of it, and it was like it had never moved forward after the Civil War. If slavery was still legal he was pretty sure most of the people there would still own them, it was  _ that _ bad. Sending him to a conversion camp made sense coming from a place like that.

“Are you heading home for the holidays? Or is your family here?”

Ugh, the questions he always hated when people asked. 

“No and no. I’ll be spending it alone.”

Dean was quiet for a moment and the next look he gave clearly showed that he was troubled by what he’d said.

“You’ll be alone? Like,  _ alone _ alone? Just at home watching TV?”

He hadn’t thought of it like that but yes, that was exactly what he’d be doing, it’s what he did every year. Since the last of his friends had gotten into a long term relationship that was heading in the direction of marriage he hadn’t spent the holiday with anyone, unless you counted Kyle. Even that was a joke, the idiot had slept through most of it.

“Yes, I’ll be at home alone, but I’ll probably just play video games.”

The slow driver finally turned left and Dean was able to increase his speed. Seconds later he was turning right into the hospital parking lot.

“Come on,” He parked and got out, coming around to open Cas’ door for him.

“I’m good from here. Thank you though, for the ride.” He said as he got out.

“How will you get home?” Dean asked.

“I can call a Lyft,” He replied.

“Nonsense, I’ll wait for you.” Dean locked the door and closed it. He started walking towards the emergency room doors, not waiting for him to try and argue. He hurried to keep up.

“You really don’t have to wait, I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Nope, I’ve got nothing to do. It’s winter break, papers are graded, and I was just out for a coffee. I found something better though.” Dean smirked at him as they stepped inside. He realized the man was talking about him.

“Me?” He asked, surprised to see the man nod.

“You’re interesting. I like interesting. Plus it sounds like you could use a friend.”

“You don’t have to pity me,” He murmured as he stepped up to the check in counter.

“Who’s showing pity? I could use a friend too, you know.” Dean argued. He waited for Cas to get checked in and then they were told to sit in the waiting room.

“You must have tons of friends, other professors? Or staff at the university?” He was certain Dean must find making friends to be easy, unlike himself.

“Why would you assume that? I’m kind of introverted. I’ve made a few friends but most everyone at the university, they’re just my coworkers. What about you? You’re not overflowing with friends yourself?”

“Me? Hardly,” He snorted. “I usually work alone and it’s the same for me, most of the people I work with, that’s all they are, fellow coworkers. Most of the people I considered friends, they moved on. I don’t fit their new aesthetic.”

“New aesthetic?” Dean asked, confused. “What does that mean?”

“It means they all found their life partners, started families, bought houses and I’m still here, single, no kids, and in the same apartment I’ve had for the last twelve years. I have enough to buy a house, I could go tomorrow and buy one if I wanted to, but what’s the point? My apartment already seems too big with just me there. A house would be so much worse.”

“Are you always this optimistic?” Dean was looking at him in amusement.

“What can I say? The holidays have me oozing with it,” He replied dryly. Dean laughed, his smile so blinding he had a hard time not staring at him.

“I like you, Cas, even if you’re pessimistic. I just think you had some shitty friends. Most of mine are married but they’re not dicks, and they haven’t abandoned the ones that are still single.”

“What about you?” He wondered. 

“What  _ about _ me?” Dean asked, clearly puzzled by the question.

“Do you fall into the “one of the married” or “one of the still single”? Or “one in a relationship”?” 

“Nah, I’m single, have been for a long time,” Dean leaned back and draped an arm across the back of Cas’ chair. “But it sounds like you are too.”

“I got out of a toxic relationship almost a year and a half ago. I’m in a better place now, but I’m single.”

“Good for you,” Dean nudged his arm. “No one deserves to be abused. I had a couple of those myself, walked each time. I treat my partners with respect, I expect to get it in return.”

“I respect the men I date, they just don’t always do it in return,” He muttered. 

“Men? So you’re not straight?”

“No, is that a problem?”

“Nah, cause I was hoping you weren’t,” Dean grinned at the shocked expression on his face. “I wanted to ask you out.”

“Despite me being pessimistic?” He arched an eyebrow. That made the other man laugh.

“I think you’ve had some things go wrong in your life, but maybe it’s time for some good things to happen too. How about we get you all fixed up and if you’re game, I’ll take you to dinner. Sound good?”

“Yes!” He quickly quieted and looked around but no one else seemed to be paying them any attention. He turned back to look at Dean and smiled. “I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Good,” Dean nudged his arm again. “How’s the pain now?”

“Hurts less. It doesn’t feel like it’s on fire anymore, but it feels kind of raw. How does it look?”

Dean leaned forward to see that side of his face. “It looks like you have a hemangioma, but it’s already faded some. No blisters, which is good.”

“Hemangi-” He squinted as he tried to remember what that was exactly. It clicked suddenly. “It looks like a strawberry birthmark?”

“Kind of,” Dean replied. “It’s very obviously a burn. The doctor should prescribe you some kind of cream for it, maybe silvadene or something similar.”

They chatted for a few moments, making sure to exchange numbers as they planned out where they wanted to eat and what time they wanted to go. When his name was finally called Cas wanted to sigh with relief. The raw feeling was worse than when he’d been hit with the coffee. He was taken back and seen, and afterwards he was prescribed an antibiotic cream. When he returned to the waiting room Dean stood up and walked over to him.

“The verdict?”

“It’s first degree but as a precautionary measure they gave me an antibiotic cream because you were right, a few spots, mostly on my neck looked a little worse. He said I’ll be fine in a few days.” Cas replied.

“Good, I don’t want you in pain when we go out later.” Dean smiled. They headed for the doors and then out into the parking lot. 

“I’ll take some Tylenol, I’ll be fine,” He assured him.

“Glad to hear that. I’ll drop you off and I’ll be back to pick you up at six, ok?”

Dean did as he’d said, dropping him off at his apartment and he’d headed inside to get a few chores done before their date later. Showering was difficult and he’d had to take a fairly cold one, which he hated, and shaving was out of the question. Not all trans men grew a lot of facial hair but he sure did. If he stopped shaving he’d look like a lumberjack within a month. As it was he had a perpetual five o’clock shadow. It was something he was actually proud of.

He’d gone for comfort, choosing a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs and ass, showing off that he was a runner, and a tee shirt that showed off his arms and chest. His top surgery had happened eleven years earlier and he felt lucky that the scars had faded as much as they had. He’d worked hard to build up muscle and he knew his body looked good. Women, coworkers and customers alike would hit on him constantly but he was never interested. Still, it made him preen just a little.

He’d been excited as his voice had begun to drop once he’d started taking testosterone and he was thrilled at the gravely sound of it now. His voice was deeper than his father’s, something he knew the man would just hate. He had applied the cream and was attempting to style his hair when Dean returned. In his excitement at having a date he’d plum forgot about the flags on his wall. He already had the door open and Dean was walking through it when he finally remembered.

“Hey,” Dean smiled at him. “You look better. Do you feel better?”

“I took Tylenol and I applied the cream, so yes, much better,” He reached for his coat, desperate to get Dean out of his apartment before he noticed the flags but the man’s gaze was sharp. He noticed them but his eyes didn’t linger on either of them. Instead, it went to the plant stand in the corner.

“You have succulents? You can keep them alive?”

Cas looked back at the plant stand and the plants on it. They were all thriving. “Oh, yes, they grow beautifully for me. Why, yours die?”

“Every freaking time!” Dean complained. “My mother sent me here with a jade plant, but it’s dead. I gave it sunlight, I gave it water, and the stalks just rotted off or something.”

“You overwatered it,” Cas said as he slipped his coat on. “It’s easy to do and root rot is a common issue. They’re desert plants, just remember that and wait to water until the soil is dry. Tropical plants you want to water more frequently. I water mine about once every ten days. I’ve had all of my crassula for at least eight years now. My aloe plants do fantastic too.”

“You’ll have to give me a more detailed explanation of how not to kill them. Right now I have air ferns. Those seem to be doing ok.” 

They stepped into the hall and he closed the door and locked it. As they started down the hall Dean took his hand.

“So tell me, what’s your family like?”

Cas stiffened. Already he wanted to know about family? He had one word for them:

“Evil,” He replied. “They’re evil.”

Dean looked surprised by that. “All of them?”

“Yes. Well, maybe not my brother Gabe, but he disappeared and no one knows where he is. All anyone  _ does _ seem to know is that he left the country.”

“Wow,” Dean shook his head. “My family, they’re good people. I mean, I have one grandfather that’s an asshole, but otherwise they’re good people. He just doesn’t like my dad, never thought he was good enough for my mom.”

“That’s fairly common,” He said. “Does he treat you with love?”

“Not so much,” Dean admitted. “But he also says I’m too much like my dad. I have a younger brother but Gramps isn’t too fond of him either. It’s funny because everyone  _ else _ tells me I’m just like my mom, even my dad. I think the problem is less of who we are and more of who our father is. I don’t care though, I don’t speak to him unless necessary. I have two cousins that kiss the man’s butt enough, I don’t need to be doing it too.”

“How much younger is your brother?” He asked. They’d made their way out to the car and Dean was being a gentleman opening the door for him.

“Sam is three and a half years younger than me. He acts like an eighty year old man though. He eats wheatgrass shakes and complains about his knees. That part I get though, he’s taller than me.” Dean chuckled as he got in and started the car.

“Is he much taller? You’re pretty tall. Most of the men I’ve gone out with are shorter than me. I’m taller than both of my brothers.”

“Sam is six four. I’m six two.” 

“I’m six foot.” He said.

“Your brothers are short?” Dean asked.

“Well, they’re average height. One is five eight, the other five ten. I only know that because they used to measure themselves and brag to one another over who was taller growing up. When I shot up they were both shocked and mad, especially when I hit five eleven. When I reached six foot I thought my brother Mike was going to have a stroke. I don’t know why he was so hung up on his height but he was. Gabe didn’t really care, he was just happy to see Mike get angry about it. To him that meant he won.”

“Won what?” Dean laughed. 

“I have no idea.” He joined in, laughing along with him.

“So, you’re not close with your family. Is it ok if I ask why?”

He brooded over that question for a long moment before answering. “I think I’d rather wait to answer that one.”

“No problem,” Dean said. “Tell me this: are you a Star Wars fan...or a Star Trek one?”

Cas grinned, both happy and relieved at the subject change. “I like them both, but if I had to pick one over the other I’d go with Star Wars. It’s always been a favorite of mine.”

“Good answer.” Dean winked at him. 

They chatted the rest of the way to the restaurant and all through dinner. It went so well that it led to a second date the following night. Three days later Dean asked him if he would come with him when he went home for Christmas. He declined, thinking he’d be imposing, so Dean called his mother right then and there to ask if it would be ok. She’d said yes, so he’d said he would go. That was the first Christmas he had felt wanted and appreciated, and the first one he’d ever truly been happy during. Dean made him feel special, something no one else had ever done.

Despite coming off as pessimistic at first, his true nature soon came through. Once he felt comfortable and confident Dean wasn’t going to treat him like he was worthless, he blossomed, becoming the vibrant, optimistic man he’d been before ever meeting Kyle. Dean knew he was trans but never once made him feel like he was less than him because of it. It was the most amazing relationship he’d ever experienced, and when, a year later, Christmas rolled around again, he didn’t hesitate to say yes to return to Kansas. Dean’s family welcomed him with open arms.

Four years later, as they celebrated their fifth Christmas together, and their first as a married couple, they announced their plans to adopt the following summer. He finally had what all of his old friends had, except now he didn’t have the time for them. He had new friends, a loving family, and a wonderful husband. His life was so full and rich it almost felt like a dream. It was wonderful knowing that it wasn’t. This was his life, and it was perfect.

When their daughter Piper was one, he got a letter one day. He opened it and read it, the shock completely rocking his world. He read it a second time, and then a third before he brought it to the kitchen where his husband was trying to feed their daughter. 

“Dean, you’ll never guess who this is from!” He held the letter up. 

“The Queen of England?” Dean jokingly guessed.

“No!” He exclaimed, missing the joke completely. “It’s from Gabe!”

“No way, really?” Dean looked at him, his concern written all over his face. “Are you ok?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, he addressed the letter to me, and he didn’t dead name me. He said he misses his little brother and since I’m the youngest, he’s talking about me. If he’s being truthful then he’s the only person in my family that isn’t hateful trash.”

“That’s good. What does he want?”

“He wants to know if he can come visit for Christmas. He has a wife and two sons, and he says I’m the only family he cares about. He also said he found out through a friend that our parents had been telling everyone for years that I’m dead, so he went and messaged each and every one of them once he’d opened an account, and he told them that I’m alive and well, and that our parents had disowned me because I was trans.”

“Oh boy,” Dean laughed nervously as he wiped the baby’s chin. “I can’t imagine that went over very well.”

“It’s causing a huge uproar and people are attacking our parents for lying. They’re all asking about me, wanting to know if I’m ok, where I’m at, if I’m on social media. He couldn’t find me online to tell them but he said that once he’d spoken to me he’d get back to them.”

“Well, do you  _ want _ him here for the holidays? It’s a chance to get to know your nephews,” Dean pointed out. Cas looked at the letter again.

“You know what? Yes, I think I  _ do _ want him to visit. How about we do Christmas here this year?”

“I’ll call my parents when I’m done here.” Dean promised.

“We’ll have a good Christmas, won’t we?” He asked. There was a slight bit of worry in his voice and in his thoughts. Of course he wanted nothing more than the perfect family reunion. The truth was, he was scared. He hadn’t seen his brother in more than twenty years.

“We’ll have the best Christmas, Babe. He’s going to love Piper.” Dean assured him. Cas felt that worry disappear as he sat down on the other side of their daughter’s high chair.

“Family pictures in a week, don’t forget.”

“Of  _ course _ you scheduled them before Thanksgiving,” Dean sighed. He was playing around and his husband knew it.

“Oh hush, do you want to stand in three hour lines with a baby because everyone rushes in starting Black Friday, or do you want to wait maybe twenty to thirty minutes? I don’t know about you but I prefer going early and getting out early.”

“I want a canvas,” Dean decided. “A family portrait we can leave up all year long, so maybe something pink or yellow for her, and something less Christmassy for you and me. But we’re getting the Christmas cards. We’re mailing them to everyone. It’ll be a great Christmas, one we’ll remember for years to come.”

Cas smiled and reached across the table to take his hand. This amazing man was his husband, and this was their family. This was everything he could have ever wanted, and more.


End file.
